Recently, as the number of smartphone users has increased, and the utilization of smartphones has been greatly expanded, the necessity of systems for map-based road guidance or the provision of additional information has greatly increased. In order to provide information via such a system, the position and attitude of a smartphone must be exactly detected in a real-world coordinate system. However, the determination of the position of a user using a Global Positioning System (GPS) installed in a terminal is currently disadvantageous in that the range of errors is wide and it is almost impossible to provide information in an indoor area.